


Hunting the Courier

by Sir_Snivelltin



Series: Bits and Pieces-Single works/stories [1]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Snivelltin/pseuds/Sir_Snivelltin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The glasses: http://www.nexusmods.com/newvegas/mods/39322/?</p></blockquote>





	Hunting the Courier

Richard picked up the bloodied book which miraculously had no bullet holes in it before sitting back down on the chair. He flipped open the book and began to read.

 

_I bought this old book from a trader on the road and plan to record my thoughts while I travel. I am grateful that my mother, a Follower of the Apocalypse, taught me to read and write. You will be missed. Anyway I asked around here at the Mojave Outpost and nobody has seen him recently, I will spend the night here and ask again in the morning._

_I may have overslept but it proved to be a boon. A caravan arrived this morning and when_ _asked about him they said that he had been rumored to be seen around a town by the name of Novac. I will leave soon and pick up the trail there._

_The town of Nipton's reconstruction seemed to be going well. Apparently it had been burned down by the Legion before he came and killed them, later returning with enough caps to rebuild the town single handedly. He may have rebuilt the town but he is still a murderer._

_Reached Novac today, it is a nice town with a large dinosaur where snipers keep watch. Asked the locals if they had seen him. They said that he own rents a room in the motel and an old man said the first time he wandered into Novac that he ended up shooting communist rocket ghouls into the moon, whatever that means. Anyway asked the sniper about him after giving me a curious look he told me that he had passed through here on his was north to Boulder City. After asking how long it would take to reach it, I decided to spend the night here in Novac._

_Broke into his room to look around overnight. Found nothing but food,water and weapons. Took a matchete, .357 revolver and hunting rifle before leaving._

_On my way out of my room this morning I noticed the sniper from before talking to a courier before giving him a letter and a pouch of caps, the courier ran north. When I left Novac later this morning I felt the sniper's eyes on my back the whole time._

_I'm back in Novac. He wasn't nearby and there was no rumors of him. Alougth the bartender of the saloon gave me a note which said to check my room in Novac. I am now sitting back in my room and I found a note saying to head to Goodsprings Cemetery. I have no choice but to follow it, it is the only lead I have. Not sure whether to stay the night here or to set out right now._

_I've decided. I'm going to leave now. After asking for directions to Goodsprings I learned of three routes to the town. South back through Nipton, north through Primm then north to Goodsprings. North around Vegas then south through Quarry Junction and Sloam. Or west through a pass known as Scorpian Gultch, the quickest but most dangerous route. I need to catch up to him so i'm taking Scorpian Gultch._

_I've survived the pass but I got clawed on my right arm but a radscorpian and lost my hunting rifle and 10mm pistol fleeing from cazadors. Bandaged the wound but it's still bleeding, need to find a doctor soon. Can see a water tower on a hill in the distance, going to head up to hopefully rest and get a lay of the land. I'm close to him, I can feel it. Lets hope that I can kill him before I have to use the machete._

 

Daniel slowly walked up the hill to the water tower, skirting around the edges before finding a path leading to the top. At the top he found a man with a blonde goatee in his mid-thirties sitting in a chair. He was wearing the black ranger veteran armour with glasses and a black desperado hat. Next to him was lever action shotgun leaning on the chair and a shallow grave.

"Took you long enough boy."

"Who are you?" Daniel replied dumbfounded.

"You tracked me halfway across the Mojave and don't even know what I look, great tracking skills kid. Who do you think I am?"

Realization dawned on Daniel's face "You're him!"

"Yes I am kid. Now what do you want?"

"I want your head" Daniel said quietly. The man threw his head back and laughed "Many have tried boy and it's still attached."

Daniel bit his lip and said nothing as anger began to build. "Tell me" the man said leaning forward "Why do you want my head? Did the NCR put a bounty on my head for pushing them out of the Mojave with House?"

"You killed my father" Daniel replied even quieter then before. "A revenge story, my favorite" the man said mockingly "Let my give you some advice kid. If you somehow manage to kill me you won't feel any different, trust me I know from experience. Your father will still be dead and you still alive. So turn around now and run home to you mother before you get hurt."

"MY MOTHER IS DEAD!" Daniel screamed drawing his revolver. "SHE SHOT HERSELF AFTER WE LEARNED OF MY FATHER'S DEATH!"

"And you're still here seeking revenge because someone died. Hate to break it to you kid but people die all the time."

Daniel pulled the trigger but nothing happened.

"Are you stupid enough to think that I would leave a loaded gun lying around while i'm not around" The man said standing up while reaching for the shotgun. As shock then panic overtook him Daniel dropped the revolver and fumbled at his belt for his machete. But by the time he drew it the man had his shotgun pointed at Daniel's chest. "You killed my father" he said quietly. "I do it all the time" the man replied expressionless before pulling the trigger.

Daniel lay on his back as dark blood pooled beneath him feeling nothing. He felt a heavy boot press on his chest and tried to cry out in pain but no sound came out. Staring down at him was a pair of blue eyes behind a pair of glasses above a blonde goatee. "Sorry kid" the face said before pointing a shotgun at Daniel's head and pulling the trigger once more.

Richard picked up the bloodied book which miraculously had no bullet holes in it before sitting back down on the chair. He flipped open the book and began to read. When he reached the end he took out the bloody pen from the pocket of the headless corpse and wrote a single sentence.

 _Let this be a lesson to anyone who tries to hunt me down_  
_-Courier 6_

Richard flipped the book closed and tossed the book on top of the corpse. "Sorry kid" he muttered again before walking down the hill towards Goodsprings while birds began to circle the body to feed.

**Author's Note:**

> The glasses: http://www.nexusmods.com/newvegas/mods/39322/?


End file.
